


three's a crowd but with you, it doesn't feel like one

by riantsoa



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Idiots in Love, M/M, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Side Relationships - Freeform, boyfriends cuddling, implied Mikage Reo/Nagi Seishiro, insults as pet names, just three boyfriends cuddling, mentioned Tokimitsu Aoshi/Aryu Jyubei, side Chigiri Hyouma/Kunigami Rensuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riantsoa/pseuds/riantsoa
Summary: features boyfriends cuddling, that's it, that's the plot, that's the entire ficalternative title : the world is a cold place ( need your warmth to make it through this life )all lowercase intended
Relationships: Bachira Meguru/Itoshi Rin, Isagi Yoichi/Bachira Meguru, Isagi Yoichi/Bachira Meguru/Itoshi Rin, Itoshi Rin/Isagi Yoichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	three's a crowd but with you, it doesn't feel like one

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pretty self-indulgent isabachirin fic because i needed my boys cuddling  
> may be ooc because i can't quite capture rin's energy  
> tw/cw : there are some mentions of vomiting in the third part

it was three a.m.

it was three a.m. and rin needed to go to the bathroom. unfortunately he couldn't. because he was trapped between his two overbearing boyfriends. on his left side, yoichi was snuggled against his chest, legs tangled with rin's. on his right side, meguru's entire body was curled around him, like a particularly sticky octopus.

rin sighed. he really needed to get to the bathroom.

-"yoichi." he gently whispered at the mop of black hair currently drooling on him. said boy just snuggled closer to rin, making the latter sigh yet again.

-"yoichi." rin repeated, a little louder this time but he didn't even stir.

rin couldn't help but roll his eyes heavily. yoichi was usually easier to wake than meguru but they had been drinking tonight and yoichi, being the lightweight that he was, had totally passed out. rin decided to use a slightly more hands-on tactic.

he shifted the arm that yoichi was using as a pillow until he could tangle his hand in his boyfriend's hair and then, rin pulled.

yoichi startled awake, letting out a sound that managed to sound both like a moan and a squeal.

-"wha- rin- what the fuck ???" yoichi mumbled, his voice still raspy from sleep.

-"i need to pee."

-"and ?? go pee, then. why did you wake me up ?" yoichi simply said, and he went back to sleep. well, he tried to but rin pulled on his hair again.

-"i can't move, stupid."

that seemed to get yoichi out of the tendrils of sleep as he glanced around and saw how tightly he was holding onto rin.

-"oh, sorry. i hadn't realized- wait- let me just-" yoichi tried to get up but rin didn't let up his hold on him, instead, the younger boy guided him back.

-"it's not you, idiot." rin rolled his eyes at yoichi and directed his head towards his right, where their boyfriend was still curled up against him, deeply asleep and totally unaware.

-"oh- okay, and what exactly do you want me to do about that ?" yoichi half-pouted, half-frowned.

-"i want you to wake him up, moron." rin's words were harsh but his tone was underlined with fondness.

-"why don't you just do it yourself ?" yoichi grouched, as he nuzzled his face against rin's neck.

-"well, seeing as i can't fucking move, i don't see how i can do that, dumbass." rin's fond tone took a more annoyed pitch.

it was yoichi's turn to roll his eyes now.

-"you're such a big baby. well, i can't do that either since i also can't move, so how about you let me go ?" yoichi gestured at the arm that was still holding onto his hair.

-"tsss." rin viciously tugged at his hair one last time, before letting him go. yoichi glared at him before shifting until he was totally on top of rin, and placed directly in front of meguru.

-"meguruuuu ~" yoichi languidly whispered, as he poked meguru's cheek repeatedly. "wakey wakey ~"

-"ugh, are you still drunk ? you really think that's going to wake him up ?" rin glared at both yoichi and meguru's sleeping form.

-"shhh, let me work my magic." yoichi shushed rin by putting a finger to his mouth. he, then turned back his attention to waking their boyfriend up.

after a lot of gentle coaxing and insistent poking, yoichi managed to make meguru release his hold on rin, who jumped out of bed at the speed of lightning and got to the bathroom in a record's time.

the sight that greeted rin when he got back was yoichi and meguru cuddled up together. meguru has re-assumed his earlier position, all limbs firmly attached to yoichi, whose arm was securely wrapped around him. meguru was fast asleep but yoichi looked like he was fighting to stay awake.

rin lingered a bit before getting in, hesitating on where he was going to lie down. eventually, he settled on yoichi's unoccupied side who welcomed him sleepily.

-"ngh, your hands are cold." yoichi shivered when rin wrapped his arms around his middle.

-"that's because i just washed them, imbecile." rin stuck his hands under yoichi's shirt, resulting in him yelping loudly.

-"what did you do that for ?" yoichi tried to bat his hands away but only succeeded in smacking meguru across his face, effectively waking him up.

-"ngh- uh ? is it morning already ? morning ~" meguru sluggishly greeted them as he rubbed his eyes, his demeanor as feline-like as always.

-"shit- sorry meguru, i didn't mean to wake you up. i mean- yeah- i wanted to wake you up earlier but this time, it was unintentional-" yoichi floundered.

-"hmm ? you woke me up earlier ?" meguru frowned at the two of them.

-"i- uh ? yeah ? rin wanted to pee but you were holding onto him real-"

yoichi's explanation was cut off by an annoyed sigh from rin.

-"ugh, can't both of you just shut up and we can go back to sleep ? i'm tired."

-"right, right, sleep, yeah, we can do that." yoichi hurriedly agreed and meguru followed suit.

soon enough, they were asleep again, all tangled up together. yoichi was sandwiched between rin, who was spooning him, his arms loosely wrapped around the smaller boy's waist, and meguru, whose limbs were plastered against yoichi's side. the three of them were like puzzle pieces, they perfectly fitted together.

***

it was three p.m.

it was three p.m. and rin had just gotten back from a tiring family lunch. all he wanted to do was burn off the pent-up frustration he had accumulated with every comment aiming to compare him to sae, his perfect, genius older brother. his plan was to work out until he collapsed, but unfortunately, he couldn't. because his boyfriends tackled him as soon as he passed the doorway of their apartment.

-"rin-chan, rin-chan !! let's watch a movie !!" meguru tugged at rin's arm excitedly, with a bubbly grin on his face as usual. meguru seemed like he was constantly on a sugar high and while it annoyed rin most of the time, it was also one of the reasons why he and yoichi had fallen in love with him.

-"let him breathe, meguru." yoichi rolled his eyes affectionately at the cat-like boy. "hey, you." yoichi turned to rin and greeted him with his routine kiss on the cheek.

-"oh, right !" meguru hastily followed his example and pecked rin's cheek lightly. "hello, rin-chan !! can we watch a movie, please ??"

and that was why rin loved yoichi, he always knew how to bring them down to earth. yoichi was their impulse control yet he was also the wildest of the three of them, he was a river of contradictions but rin and meguru wouldn't have him any other way.

rin gave up on his original plan and instead, decided to go along with his boyfriends' whims. so, he settled on the floor and waited as meguru put in the movie. meanwhile, yoichi busied himself making enough popcorn to sustain them for the entirety of the film.

-"what are we even watching ?" asked rin, sprawled on their cushions.

-"a silent voice !!" meguru answered excitedly.

-"isn't that a sad movie ? i thought you didn't like those, meguru." yoichi asked from inside the kitchen.

-"well, i thought we could shake things up a little !!" meguru shrugged.

-"with a sad movie ?" rin asked doubtfully.

-"why not ?" was the answer he got.

yoichi soon came out with the biggest bowl they owned, filled to the brim with salted caramel popcorn which they all liked. he settled between rin's legs while meguru settled between his.

-"are you ready ?" meguru asked the both of them.

-"aye aye captain." yoichi answered with a cheeky grin, making rin roll his eyes. nonetheless, the youngest grunted affirmatively.

-"okayyyy, let's go, then !!" meguru started the movie and inched closer to yoichi's chest, who in turn, further pressed his back into rin.

they were not even halfway through the movie when they ran out of popcorn.

-"oh ?" meguru cocked his head to the side in confusion, as his hand met the bottom of the bowl. "aww, which one of you finished the popcorn and didn't say anything ??" the cat-like boy whined and pouted.

-"it wasn't me. rin ?" yoichi turned his head to the youngest of them, but rin refused to meet his eyes.

-"ah ! guilty !" meguru pointed at him and handed him the bowl. "refill, please ~"

-"tssss." rin sneered at them but grabbed the bowl nonetheless, while yoichi paused the movie.

when rin got back, meguru's head was laying across yoichi's lap and they seemed to be talking very seriously. rin plopped down next to yoichi and rearranged meguru's feet in order to place them on his lap. he gave them an absent-minded rub as he dropped the popcorn bowl in front of them.

-"here. what are you conspiring about ?" rin then asked.

-"we'll tell you after." yoichi answered vaguely and quickly diverted the subject. "thanks for the popcorn."

-"yeah, thanks rin-chan !" meguru immediately dived in.

they resumed the movie, and by the end of it, they were all in tears. meguru was wailing and hiccuping loudly, while yoichi was more discreet, with the occasional sniffle, and rin was pretending not to cry but his face was tear-streaked. a box of tissues was passed around as they snuggled closer to each other. at this point, they were just one big tangled mess of limbs and feelings. but then again, when were they not ?

***

it was three a.m.

it was three a.m. and rin was absolutely wasted. additionally, he wasn't sure where exactly he was. he tried to stand up but found out he couldn't because he was being crushed by someone's body laying on top of him. in fact, he was fairly certain there were two people on top of him. suddenly, rin was hit with a series of memories accompanied by a wave of nausea. at least, he now knew where he was and how he had ended up in this position.

what was supposed to be a small gathering at reo and seishiro's new place had become a full-blown party within a matter of hours. they had raided reo's liquor cabinet and all ended up drunk. rin vaguely remembered that they had played spin the bottle at some point and he was pretty sure he had seen aoshi and jyubei making out, the former's hands buried in the long hair of the latter's. that had been rather unexpected.

what was to be expected however, was that rin felt like he was going to empty his guts anytime now. he really wanted to puke. he tried to push the person slumped on top of him, who, upon further inspection turned out to be meguru. that meant the other person currently draped all over him was yoichi. rin was doomed, he was not going to make it to the nearest bathroom in time.

a movement on the corner caught his eye, it was hyouma stepping up from where he was cuddling with rensuke. rin breathed a sigh of relief, and managed to pry his arm from meguru's steel hold. he waved said arm in hyouma's general direction.

-"pssst, hyouma !" rin whisper-called the pink-haired boy, who looked around tiredly.

-"uh ? what do you want, number one ?" hyouma grumbled, but he stepped closer to where rin was.

-"help me out of this mess." rin gestured at meguru and yoichi, who were both sleeping peacefully on top of him. meguru's right thumb was safely tucked in his mouth and he was sucking on it like a baby. meanwhile, yoichi was snoring quite loudly, his chest rumbling.

-"damn, it must be tough having two boyfriends. sucks to be you." hyouma grinned at the sight of the three of them, then simply turned away. "sorry number one. your boyfriends, your responsibility." he left the room with a sway in his step and rin mentally cursed him.

-"hey ! you little- come back !" rin struggled under the weight of his two annoying boyfriends.

finally, that appeared to rouse meguru from his slumber.

-"hmmm, why is the bed moving ?" meguru blinked sleepily, and yawned.

-"that's because you're not on a bed, dimwit. you're on top of me, so get off." rin ordered him.

-"rin-chan ?" meguru squinted at him, his eyes half-lidded.

-"yes, blockhead. now, get off, you're both fucking heavy and i'm going to throw up any moment now."

-"both ?" meguru now only seemed to realize that yoichi was also sprawled on them, his limbs forming the shape of a star. "oopsies. sorry, rin-chan. let me take care of that for you." he blushed and moved away, then he tried to ( unsuccessfully ) drag yoichi with him. the movement somehow made rin's head swim and he found himself dry heaving.

-"oh, for fuck's sake." rin ended up forcefully pushing yoichi off him. he immediately precipitated himself towards the direction of the bathroom where he spent two minutes hurling his guts into the toilet. once he was done, rin rinsed his mouth with some mouthwash and went back to the living room.

when he got back, everyone was still asleep, even hyouma had gotten back from whatever the hell he went as he was already in rensuke's embrace. everyone was asleep, except for yoichi and meguru, who seemed to be waiting for him. they were spooning on the couch, the latter being the little spoon. rin hovered above them, his stance hesitating. after a while, he crouched to their level and spoke.

-"sorry about earlier. you were kind of in the way." rin paired his apology with a pat on meguru's hair, and one on yoichi's cheek.

-"hmm, it's okay rin-chan. we're sorry too." meguru replied drowsily and patted back the hand that was patting him. "now, let's go back to sleep."

-"yeah, sorry for crushing you......." yoichi sheepishly said as he placed a quick kiss on the palm of rin's hand.

-"it's not like i'm not used to it anyway." rin shrugged, then joined them, letting himself be spooned by meguru.

the three of them were still in a spoonwich position when hyouma and rensuke found them in the late morning. they were the first ones up.

-"should we wake them up ?" rensuke asked, his voice low so as not to wake the rest of their group.

-"why should we do that ?" hyouma asked in return.

-"well, it must be uncomfortable, three people on that small couch." rensuke gestured at the said couch.

hyouma shook his head negatively.

-"nah, leave them. they look pretty comfortable to me. it's actually kind of cute, and also great blackmail material on rin." hyouma snapped a picture under the fond eyes of his boyfriend. 

-"anyway, let's get breakfast. i'm hungry." without waiting for an answer, the long-haired boy dragged rensuke away.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, the ending is pretty abrupt, i'm not proud of it lol  
> anyway hope it wasn't too cheesy  
> maybe leave a comment, please ? i like the attention uwu


End file.
